


The great and lonely God

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, feedback is love, only a tiny lil bit of smut, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: Thor has lived on Earth for 906 years. (Y/N) works hard to pretend she is normal girl. New York City is full of souls and these two are bound to meet at some point. Don't forget that dreams can tell you more than you think.





	1. Looking back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born a legitimate son of Odin, Thor was exiled to live on Earth a life as a human. The trick was that he would live his life as an immortal until he found the person who could take the arrow that crossed his heart. Thor Odinson would find his end and finally rest in peace only when the indicated soul arrived to his life.

Born a legitimate son of Odin, Thor was exiled to live on Earth a life as a human. The trick was that he would live his life as an immortal until he found the person who could take the arrow that crossed his heart. Thor Odinson would find his end and finally rest in peace only when the indicated soul arrived to his life. 

Soulmates were an odd thing, and in the almost 1000 years that he had roamed on planet Earth, he still couldn’t understand how was one person meant to be with someone for the rest of that someone’s life. Human life was so short, why would someone be “mean for you” anyway? He didn’t like that idea, but unfortunately, one of the curses that he was left with, was the fact that he had a soulmate of his own, but he wouldn’t be able to find that person so easily. 

Thor sat down in his office; many years of being on Earth helped him to create an empire run by one of his most loyal servants: a little boy that found him alive after the battle that had supposedly ended his life. The little boy was his right hand’s grandson, and ever since, his family had been Thor’s guardians and protectors. 

The little boy was not scared of him, for he knew the legends of a man that had fallen from the skies and turned into a warrior, and the boy’s descendants learnt that Thor was not to be feared, but instead, to be respected and cherished. The relationship between the family and grew stronger, strong enough to last almost a thousand years.

He often thought about the battle that was supposed to end his life; he could still remember everything about the day. Every single detail, the blood, the screams of the dead. Thor though it would be his end, the arrow through his chest would surely end his life, but as the hours went by and as his heart didn’t stop, he soon realized that he was not going away that easily.

“This is the consequence of your actions, son of Odin,” an angel of death appeared right in front of him. There were others taking away the souls of the men that scattered around them. “You are now given the gift of immortality, and the gift of a soulmate.”

“Will this person break the curse? And when will I find this person?”

“I don’t know,” the angel said severely. “Soulmates aren’t destined to find each other at a certain time. It just... happens. Soulmates are not necessarily people who break curses, they are just… companions. Try to find it, and make sure this person takes the arrow from your chest and you will be free, son of Odin.”

Thor spent his days trying to search for his soulmate, until 800 years later, he decided to quit. He stopped searching, and decided to live each day as a normal person… a normal 900 year old person. He sat alone in the sofa in the middle of his living room. That day, he decided to take a walk, for they always helped him to clear his mind.

Thor didn’t know how he knew it, but he just did. He only needed to look at her to realize that it was her who he had been looking for his whole life. He abruptly stopped walking to have a detailed look of her features; she was gorgeous and she had a strange feeling of home. 

She bumped into him, but not entirely out of coincidence. Now, he had to get to know her.


	2. The girl who dreamed about arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost everything about (Y/N) screamed normal, plain and regular. Except for the series of unfortunate events during her early years. Yet, the strangest fact of all, was that she had weird dreams. And not weird dreams as in dreaming about weird stuff. It was only one specifically weird dream.

(Y/N) loved to think she was normal. She was a regular student, a regular citizen, an overall regular girl. Almost everything about (Y/N) screamed normal, plain and regular. Except for the series of unfortunate events during her early years. She grew up without a father, her mother died just a few days after she turned 21, leaving her with enough money to pay for college and on top of that, her mother had paid for her accommodation until further notice. Yet, the strangest fact of all, was that she had weird dreams. And not weird dreams as in dreaming about weird stuff. It was only one specifically weird dream.

It had been the same dream for at least 10 years. There was a man in the middle of a battlefield and he was covered in blood and arrows; he was kneeling, completely defeated, and the dead bodies gathered around him. The armors and weapons seemed medieval, like taken out of Braveheart or a movie of the sort. In that dream, (Y/N) was standing right in front of him, but his face was concealed under strands of dirty blonde hair. When the man tried to lift his head and look at her, she woke up. 

The first time that she dreamed of this man, she woke up screaming; now she would only wake with a cold sweat on her forehead. She had matured and learnt that it was just that, a dream.

But still, (Y/N) loved to think she was completely normal, and acted as if she truly was. No one had to know she had strange and bloody dreams. No one had to know she dreamed of berserker warriors anyway. It wasn’t a fun fact to tell in parties.

One night, at 5 am, she woke up with that familiar shock of having dreamt about the man in the battlefield. It was like being inside the Battle of the Bastards, only she was not inside a TV show. It seemed way too real to be an episode of something. She woke up completely alone, and dawn wouldn’t be around until a few hours more. She felt sleepless, as she always did after that dream, so she started her day early enough to work out and have a nice breakfast. Like the regular people did.

She left for school a few hours later, and on her way there, a guy that must have occupied half the sidewalk bumped into her. He was a great wall of muscles, with short, dark-blond hair and a lost and absentminded look. (Y/N) noticed he had been staring at her for a while before their bodies met.

“Look where you’re going, you asshole!” (Y/N) yelled at him, and as the walking gym turned to look at her, the two of them stared at each other. She definitely saw something that was not normal. “Did you lose something? Stop staring, perv!” She yelled again, trying to let go of the strange chill that roamed her body. 

The blonde man looked at her with surprised eyes, but turned his face away and carried on with his way.

(Y/N) walked to class in silence, trying to shake away the thought of the glowing arrow that went straight through his chest. She soon realized who he was; it the man in her dreams. 

And on top of that, that was her soulmate.


	3. Stolen bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of being normal, was that normal people sometimes overslept and got up in a rush. With little to no breakfast, (Y/N) stormed out of the door with her bag in one hand, and her coat in the other. She hurried to lock the door and ran down the flights of stairs to get to the street in as little as possible.

A part of being normal, was that normal people sometimes overslept and got up in a rush. With little to no breakfast, (Y/N) stormed out of the door with her bag in one hand, and her coat in the other. She hurried to lock the door and ran down the flights of stairs to get to the street in as little as possible. 

Out of a sudden, a man grabbed her bag and ran away with all of his might. (Y/N) ran behind him as she prayed to any possible god to come to her rescue. She screamed for someone to grab the man she was chasing, but the pedestrians seemed none the wiser about her situation. She was not as fit as the mugger apparently was, and just when her strengths weakened and she ran out of breath, a shadow passed her by and finally caught the man a few blocks after.

(Y/N) slowed down to witness the scene, the man of her bloody dreams was holding the thug against the concrete and demanding the stolen bag. She kneeled closer to both men and grabbed her stuff from the immobile man.

“I am a student, I don’t have any money you fucking idiot,” (Y/N) growled, and out of pure spite, she punched her thief’s jaw. She had money, only no one had to know about that. She heard the man of her dreams saying something in a language she couldn’t decipher, and then the thief was gone as if nothing ever happened.

“I’m sure he won’t bother you again… or anyone,” the arrow man said carelessly. “Have a nice day.”

“Wait!” (Y/N) grabbed his arm and suddenly, the images of her recurrent dreams took over her; the only difference was that now she could see the man’s face as he kneeled on the bloodied ground. She wanted to take her hand away, but gravity or some sort of force kept them together. She shook her hand and finally let go of him. “Let me at least buy you a cup of coffee…” she said, pretending to not have seen anything.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” The man asked in an accidentally cold voice.

“I was already running late for class so I could might as well not go,” (Y/N) shrugged. “I mean it, you saved my life. I had a lot of important things in the bag…”

“Alright…” he hesitatingly accepted. “I’m Thor, by the way,” he reached out his hand towards her.

“I’m (Y/N),” she fearfully took it, and as no images played in her hand, she was not afraid anymore. 

They walked together towards a small café nearby, and ordered something to eat too. (Y/N) looked at him and realized that he was way better-looking than in her dreams, especially now that he was not covered in blood and surrounded by dead bodies. She smiled to herself as she munched on her cinnamon roll.

“So,” Thor started, “you said you were running late for class… What do you study?”

“English lit, here at NYU… I don’t really know what I’m going to do with that degree in the near future,” she shrugged. “What about you? What do you do for a living?”

“I have an enterprise, I mean, my family did have one… we’d been around for a few years and we had got a few branch offices overseas,” he vaguely replied. In 900 years he had managed to learn how to give away as little as possible about his life, besides, how normal was to say that he had 900 years to build an empire? Not exactly on the normal side. 

“My family is not in charge of it anymore, we have these…” he hummed, “associates. They take care of everything.”

“Oh… so you’re like an heir?”

“Exactly an heir,” Thor nodded. “Do you have anything else to do today?”

“I only had that one class,” (Y/N) shrugged, “I was thinking on going to the market after it, and perhaps hit the gym, but going back to bed seems like a good idea… what about you? What do you do when you’re not saving people from robbery?” She chuckled lightly. “Or is it like a daytime job to save damsels in distress?”

“I wish,” he smiled, “but that doesn’t pay the bills as much as being the heir of an enterprise.”

“By the way… I’m really grateful that you saved my bag,” (Y/N) tugged at her bottom lip. “The day had started bad enough for me to have this thing stolen. I overslept, had no breakfast and I was running extremely late for class… and then you appeared and saved the day. So thank you, even though,” (Y/N) twisted her lips, “I don’t think coffee will be much of a payment for all I owe you—”

“Coffee is perfectly fine,” Thor nodded at (Y/N). “Besides, I don’t think I’ve ever been invited, so I’m glad to accept, and I’m glad I saved your bag,” he took a sip from his cup and when he put it down, he was left with a foam moustache on top of his lips. (Y/N) chuckled lightly and drank from her own cup to match Thor’s moustache.

“Speaking of… you really appeared out of nowhere…” she said absentmindedly. “How did you get there so fast? I don’t think I saw you on the street.”

“I was right behind you, I think I saw you coming out of your building,” he shook his head carelessly, as if he didn’t really care. “As I don’t have a regular job I just train a lot, and run a lot too,” Thor shrugged, and (Y/N) could tell he was being evasive, but she didn’t want to inquire more about a stranger’s life. “I don’t wanna be weird about it,” he suddenly said, taking her out of her thoughts, “but could I get your number? I’m sure we can hang out like normal people, not like your lord and savior.”

(Y/N) laughed loudly, taking her hand to her chest. “My lord and savior, that’s a good one. Oh, please—” she said as she took her phone from her bag and handed it to him—“please, save your number like that.”

“Save yours as Damsel in distress, with a bag emoji next to it so I won’t forget it,” he handed (Y/N) his phone.

“So you do save a lot damsels in distress, don’t you?” (Y/N) accusingly cocked an eyebrow, but obliged anyway to put a handbag emoji.

“You never know,” Thor smiled naughtily. “No, but so I’ll know it’s you, and only you.”


	4. New perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was that dreaded dream again, but (Y/N) was sure it had started differently. She was next to Thor, but he couldn’t see her, and he hadn’t noticed she was standing right there. She tugged at her bottom lip only by staring at him; he looked glorious. Locks of sweaty blonde hair adorned his drained face, and his leather armor was stained with the blood of his enemies. It was beautifully painful to watch, and she couldn’t turn her head away.

It was that dreaded dream again, but (Y/N) was sure it had started differently. She was next to Thor, but he couldn’t see her, and he hadn’t noticed she was standing right there. She tugged at her bottom lip only by staring at him; he looked glorious. Locks of sweaty blonde hair adorned his drained face, and his leather armor was stained with the blood of his enemies. It was beautifully painful to watch, and she couldn’t turn her head away.

An army of warriors followed him, all of them in similar garments and conditions; dried blood all over their bodies, faces that showed a deep exhaustion, and the longing of going back home after cutting heads and leaving widows. They had won a battle, and their smiles were the proof. Even on Thor’s face a satisfied smile was showing off. 

The warriors all stood before someone who looked like a king, or a monarch, but he wasn’t happy at all. In fact, one could even say he was angry at the warriors for wining. In his young face, (Y/N) could see that the apparent war had taken its toll on him. Both of them must have been around the same age, but as she looked at Thor, she realized something odd. Since then, which she believed was during the middle age, until now, Thor hadn’t aged a single day.

They started talking in a language (Y/N) had never heard before, but fortunately, the language of the body was a universal thing, and it had been so since the dawn of times. Thor yelled angrily at a king who did not falter at all; she had to concede the young monarch the point for courage, for she was terrified only by staring. 

Out of a sudden, a shower of arrows flew and the soldiers that surrounded Thor fell helplessly onto the ground, and as they died, a wider grin grew on the king’s lips. The dead were not the only ones helpless, Thor contemplated in horror as his brothers in arms collapsed and ceased to exist; he thought about their lives and the families they left behind and sent a silent prayer, hoping that they would wake up in Valhalla. (Y/N)’s heart broke into a thousand pieces, she couldn’t bear to see this much, but she couldn’t wake up either. 

One of the king’s council men handed him a bow and an arrow. The council man and Thor looked at each other for eternal seconds, as if the warrior had recognized a familiar face in the noble’s. As he handed the king the bow and arrow, the man in a black suit smiled widely. 

The king tensed the bowstring and with a simple movement of his hand, the arrow landed in Thor’s heart, making him fall on his knees. The king and his men left without further words and Thor was left there, slowly dying as he coughed the last breaths of life.

(Y/N) woke up in a cold sweat and an erratic heartbeat. If Thor was supposed to die there, how come he was still alive? She had way too many questions to fall asleep, and as it was 5 AM, she found nothing better to do than to get out of the bed and start her day at the gym.

The question still wandered through her mind, who was this Thor guy? And why the hell he was immortal?


	5. In times of need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) knew it was a bad idea to have left home in the first place, that Pokémon was just not worth the damn, and it was so fucking cold… She knew it was not worth it, yet, she went out anyway on that cold, winter evening. She wanted a nice, peaceful day of Netflix and junk food until her eyes strained, but bad decisions were her new major and now she was escaping from a guy that she gently rejected at the park.

(Y/N) knew it was a bad idea to have left home in the first place, that Pokémon was just not worth the damn, and it was so fucking cold… She knew it was not worth it, yet, she went out anyway on that cold, winter evening. She wanted a nice, peaceful day of Netflix and junk food until her eyes strained, but bad decisions were her new major and now she was escaping from a guy that she gently rejected at the park.

He kept insisting, he looked for any excuse to be with (Y/N), but her no’s grew angrier, and as she tried to walk away, the guy’s petitions became more insults than normal words, but no one did anything except from looking in awe.

She wasn’t really away from her house, the park was just a few blocks away, and he had been chasing her for at least 5 blocks, but she didn’t want to stop by her place because that way the stalker would know her address. Unfortunately, she was becoming tired, cold and her apartment was only 2 blocks away… That was another bad call. The concierge was fast asleep, and not even the loudest of noises could wake him up. She took the emergency staircases, but the man was still after her; she was beyond terrified. 

“Please, if there’s a god in heaven I need your help right now,” she breathlessly whispered. “Please, please…”

Out of a sudden, a storm broke on the outside. The roar of thunder helped her regain confidence on her steps that were silenced by the heavy rain and the furious weather. The only bad thing is that she couldn’t hear if the person was still following her, but when she took a second to catch her breath, she saw someone she was not expecting.

“Hide somewhere,” Thor urged her, placing both hands on her shoulders and shaking her lightly. “I promise you’ll be safe.”

“How did you even get here?” (Y/N) growled. “How did you know where I live?”

“Hide!” He hissed. (Y/N) nodded, knowing that being with him was better than nothing, and searched for a hiding spot out in the hallway. 

(Y/N) waited in dead silence outside for about 15 minutes. She couldn’t hear anything, and even the thunderstorm had stopped. She returned to the emergency staircase, but before she could enter, Thor was already coming out of it, completely unharmed and not even a single lock of that longish hair had moved from its place. 

“Are you okay?” Thor asked. “Did he do anything to you?” (Y/N) shook her head. “(Y/N), don’t lie to me, are you sure he didn’t do anything, or tried to?”

“He just yelled awful things,” (Y/N) said in a whisper. “I was playing outside and… he wanted to have coffee with me and all that,” she shrugged. “Are you okay? I mean, you look okay, but are you?”

“I’m fine,” he gently caressed (Y/N)’s cheek, and the flash of a lifetime of blood appeared before their eyes again. He let go of her, but she grabbed his hand again. She had a strange need to touch him and be close to him, but she supposed it was because of the whole soulmate thing. She just felt it. “Aren’t you afraid of me?” Thor fearfully asked.

“I’ve seen that same thing for at least 10 years,” she confessed. “I stopped fearing it when I was 15, or so, I can’t really remember,” she shook her head lightly, “and you… You scared me the first time I saw you, when you saved my bag, because your face was clear. I don’t want to ask about it because I don’t think I can hear that explanation now. I’m tired and I just wanna go home…”

“Let me at least keep you company for a while,” Thor pleaded.

“I’ve had my fair share of strange guys for one day,” (Y/N) smiled lightly. “But if I were you, I’d start preparing that explanation, because I bet it’s a long one, and I’m gonna need a drink to hear that and not lose my shit,” she gently tapped the back of Thor’s hand that she still held on to. “Good night, and thanks for saving me… again… speaking of, did you save my bag because you knew who I was?” Thor nodded. “Did you bring the storm and shit right now?” Thor nodded again. “If you can, can you make it rain? It’s always helped me get some sleep.”

“But it’s 7 pm…” Thor cocked an eyebrow. “Do you really sleep this early?”

“No,” (Y/N) huffed a laugh, “but as my soulmate, you should do that for me. Besides, I’m sure I’m going to dream about you, and not in the best of ways… so, goodnight.”


	6. Unlikely mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He arrived around an out later, and in his face, (Y/N) could tell that they weren’t good news at all. 
> 
> “Is there really nothing I can do?” (Y/N) asked in despair. Her eyes had filled with tears because the life she knew was starting to fall apart again.

(Y/N) wasn’t sure why her landlord, Mr. Choi, had called her; he never did. She figured it must have been something important, maybe he had changed the price for the rental or maybe he just wanted to say hi. But no, he said he would only tell her once he was at her place—or his, actually.

He arrived around an out later, and in his face, (Y/N) could tell that they weren’t good news at all. The lease on her apartment would end in a few months more, and there was nothing else she could do to stop it from happening.

“Is there really nothing I can do?” (Y/N) asked in despair. Her eyes had filled with tears because the life she knew was starting to fall apart again. “I mean, I could pay the rent for a few months more, I’ve got money…”

“Sorry sweetheart,” the landlord sincerely apologized, “but I guess your mom didn’t think you’d still be here in the city,” he shrugged. “I really wish you could stay more time, but we’ve got a call the other day, and we had to say yes. You still have some time to pack your bags, the lease ends in three months. I’m telling you in advance because I know how hard it is to find a new place… so look for it calmly… For what it’s worth, I don’t think I’d have a better tenant than you.”

“Thanks Mr. Choi,” (Y/N) sighed hopelessly, “you’ve been a great landlord, and a great friend too…” she smiled sheepishly and saw as the Korean middle-aged man walked down the hallway, away from her.

She hated herself for not being friendlier to her classmates. If she were nicer, she could’ve probably asked someone to take her in for a few days while she searched for something—and then she remembered she had a soulmate that could help her.

“Thor, hey, it’s (Y/N)… Yes, I’m fine, but I need a favor and I’m a little desperate. The lease of my apartment ends in three months and I’ve got nowhere to go, can you help me find new places?” She practiced in front of the mirror with her phone in her hand, but she hated how she sounded. She didn’t want to be object of his pity, she just needed a favor. So she dialed Thor’s number and let the words come to her naturally. “Thor? Hey, it’s me, (Y/N).”

“ _(Y/N), how are you? Are you alright?_ ”

“I’m fine,” she sighed, “are you busy at the moment? I kinda need someone to talk to. I’ve had an awful day today…”

“ _I’m all ears, and if you want, I can go to your place._ ”

“On the phone is just fine,” she shook her head. “My landlord just came by, he told me that my lease is ending in three months. My mom had paid for this apartment, I mean, the lease, and I had totally forgotten it ended this year. I’m such an idiot,” her voice broke. “I really don’t want this to sound like I’m calling you to ask you something, but I’m really desperate. I’ve got nowhere to go… My parents are dead and I don’t even know my relatives… Thor, can you help me look for new places? Give me advice and all that? I wouldn’t be asking if it wasn’t a life or death matter…”

“ _You can stay with me for as long as you want. In fact, just stay with me for good. I’d rather have you living with me than just out somewhere else. Really._ ”

“No, I can’t abuse of your kindness like that,” (Y/N) sobbed. “I only need a place to stay for a few days until I find something.”

“ _As your soulmate, I will take care of you. So it’s settled, sell your stuff and come to live with me. I’ll get you a bedroom ready with the essentials and we’ll buy you some more stuff._ ”

“Thor no—”

“ _Besides, I still owe you that big ass explanation about who I am, and if you want to have a drink, or drinks, let me at least get you drunk here at my place. You’ll like it. It’s the least I can do._ ”

And three months later, (Y/N) and Thor were picking up stuff at a store nearby for her new bedroom. As much as she hated to admit it, she loved Thor’s place. She had never seen a house so big, and she couldn’t deny that not having to pay any rent at all was the ultimate deal breaker. He was, after all, a great soulmate.

(Y/N) knew for a fact that her parents were soulmates, for she had heard the story many times before, and since then, she had always wished to find this person who would make her life complete. She didn’t really care if this person would eventually become her significant other, but when she looked at Thor so willing to help her, she knew that she had fallen into good hands.

Except for the glowing arrow that crossed his chest. She was sure he knew of its existence, but did he know how to take it out? And if so, why hadn’t he? She decided not to bring the arrow topic for a while, at least not if he didn’t bring it first.

“So,” (Y/N) said the day she finished unpacking her new belongings into her room, “I believe you owe me an explanation… Shall I make the questions or are you going to willingly tell me?” Thor shrugged carelessly. “Alrighty then, who are you really?”

“Thor, the son of Odin. Also known as the God of Thunder,” Thor said solemnly.

“How old are you… really?”

“I don’t really now,” Thor pursed his lips thoughtfully. “I’ve been here on earth for like 900 years, but in Asgard years are not like they are here. So… perhaps a thousand years? Maybe a little bit more.”

“Oh god…” (Y/N) gasped loudly. “It’s official. I have a sugar daddy…” she covered her mouth and fell onto the bed with a thud. “You’re old, you’re rich and you pamper me with good stuff… Okay,” she exhaled sharply, “next question… what happened to you? I mean—what really happened to you? I’ve seen you die a hundred times but I never know why.”

“I had a quarrel with Father and he sent me to live here as an immortal,” he sat next to her. “Unlike souls that live many lives in different bodies, I have lived only one in this same body.”

“That still does not answer my other question. How did you die?”

“I was found in a field in Europe and… these group of people, they were Vikings—they took me in because I was very much like them, and I was strong—still am, really,” he smiled smugly. “I blended in perfectly and then the wars came. We fought other people and I became a great warrior, respected and loved by many. The young king of our people was very pleased to have me in his army, we had conquered a lot of territory but… He had a councilman that was not exactly a man, and he was ill-advised because he was so young, and well… I believe you know the rest of the story.”

“Wow… may I ask who that king was? Just out of curiosity, of course.”

“History would name him Niels, King of Denmark, but he wasn’t really my king—I was meant to be one, but… Well, I can’t really rule here. In my experience, people do not really like to be ruled,” he said simply, with a taint of sadness and regret in his voice.

“Thor, have you met me before? As in, have you met my soul before?”

“I don’t think so… If I had, I would’ve remembered and looked for you earlier, and you would know me and recognize me each time,” he shrugged. “Can I ask you a question instead?” (Y/N) nodded, curving the corners of her lips into a soft smile. “When you see me… what do you see?”

“As in what…?”

“As in everything.”

“Well, I see that you’re a nice fella that has been wronged in so many ways. I’m sure that throughout your life you’ve helped so many people, so many families… You’re a good man, son of Odin, and I’m glad to have you as my soulmate,” she placed a hand on his cheek and gently caressed it. “I’m really glad I met you, and I don’t think I can thank you enough for helping me as much as you have done.”

“You don’t need to thank me, (Y/N),” he whispered against her palm. “Now come, help me make dinner, I bet you must be starving,” he stood up and pulled her hand and they waked together towards the kitchen downstairs.

(Y/N) decided to not bring up the glowing arrow that pierced his chest because she thought it just wasn’t the right time.


	7. Pumpkin

It had been three months since they started living together, and about six since they officially met. (Y/N) noticed a feeling for him growing stronger each day; she didn’t know if to call it love, but it was more than gratefulness. She was in that grey area of not knowing how to call stuff, and it all became even more blurry one morning when Thor drove (Y/N) to school.

“You bought snacks for school but you never eat them there, so I made you your own bag,” Thor quickly peered in her direction. “It’s on the back seat, so try to reach for it.”

“Ohh, you’re so sweet!” (Y/N) squealed as she looked for the paper bag that was conveniently near her.

The car stopped right outside the building and, although he knew she was going to come home at some point of the day, he didn’t want to let go of her. Sighing, he looked at her and smiled.

“What?” (Y/N) frowned in confusion. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No,” he shook his head. “It’s nothing, just go, and have a nice day, pumpkin.”

“Oohh,” she exclaimed in a melodic voice, “I like that,” she smiled widely. “Pet names are the new thing. I’ll think of one while I’m there and I’ll let you know when I get home,” she leaned forward to kiss his lips and got out of the car. As she walked towards her classroom, she realized what she had done, but it was too late to apologize, Thor was already on his way home.

What she didn’t know was that an inerasable smile grew wider and wider on his lips. He tried to play it cool around her, but he couldn’t deny that his feelings for her were strong and blurry too. He wanted to be with her, but at the same time he knew that someone had to break his curse. He didn’t know if it was her, but he wished she wasn’t. He couldn’t bear to hurt her in any way. He was in too deep now.

(Y/N) grazed her fingers over her lips, and giggled all day long until she got home. They never spoke about it again.

* * *

Thor and (Y/N) declared Friday nights as movie night, and it had become a tradition to forbid the entrance to the kitchen and ask for delivery food instead. (Y/N) could feel herself more and more delighted to be around Thor; not only he was a great landlord/roommate, but also he was the greatest soulmate she could’ve asked for.

Thor, on a very similar note, was very glad to have found (Y/N). Even if she was not able to take the arrow from his chest, she was still fun to be around. She was pretty, and pretty easygoing too; Thor wasn’t really sure if he was ready to let his life go, especially now that he had found her. No matter how much time they had together, he would try to make the most of it.

They cuddled together on the couch, and Thor, with a hand around her shoulders, turned on the TV. They stayed in silence while the movie went on, until (Y/N) could no longer hold it back.

“So, what’s going on with the glowing arrow in your chest? Why do I see it? Does anyone else see it too?”

Thor was having a long sip of his drink, and involuntarily spat it all over his lap and some drops fell on (Y/N) as well. He coughed while he cleaned himself and stood up afterwards; he was still unable to put his thoughts into words as they rushed in and out of his mind. He supported himself on the dinner table and breathed deeply and loudly.

“Thor, are you alright?” (Y/N) stood up and walked towards him. She placed a soft hand on his arm and their eyes met. “Hey, look at me.”

“(Y/N), who told you?” He asked hoarsely. “Answer me!” He growled, and if looks could kill, (Y/N) would most probably be dead.

“No one did!” She shouted back. “I’ve seen it from the very first time we met… way before the whole bag thing,” she ran her fingers through her hair. “I remember you were staring me and I freaked out when I saw that no one else seemed to notice, so I yelled at you because you were staring at me. It was then when I put the pieces together…” she sighed. “I had seen you in my dreams so many times, and then the arrow just made up the whole story.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” His voice was softer now. “(Y/N), you could’ve said something…”

“It doesn’t always appear. Sometimes it’s not there, besides, I just didn’t know how!” Her eyes filled with tears out of pure anger. She was not angry at Thor, why would she anyway? She did feel strongly angry towards herself because of not being able to hold a normal conversation, or hold a normal façade for once in her life. She soon realized that she was indeed not normal. “How normal is it to ask somebody, ‘ _hey, what’s with the arrow that pierces your chest?_ ’” she faked a hoarse and manly voice. “I mean, not normal, right? Because everything about me is not fucking normal,” she took a deep breath. “Thor…” she asked after a while in complete silence. “I need you to be honest with me one more time,” she frightfully walked towards him again, but instead of finding rejection, she found a warm hand reaching out for her. “What’s going to happen if… by any chance, you take the arrow out?”

“I don’t know,” he professionally lied. After all, he had almost a thousand years of practice for when he found the right person. “I think I’ll become a human at last, like a real one…” Thor shrugged casually, holding (Y/N)’s hand and lovingly thumbed the back. “Why? Are you worried about your old man, pumpkin?”

“Yes…” (Y/N) admitted. “I’m afraid something would happen to you if the arrow is taken from your chest.”

“Nothing will happen to me,” he tugged at her arm and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. “I promise, nothing will happen to me,” he kissed the top of her head, fighting back the urge to tell her the truth. A little omission would not hurt anybody. “I think we missed some of the movie.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she looked up at him and shook her head. “Perhaps we could see some other thing?”

“Whatever my pumpkin wants,” he smiled widely and together they walked back together to the sofa.


	8. Death ain't happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor walked calmly to the door and the person on the other side did not scare him, let alone surprise him. He had seen the person many times before, but the last time being almost three centuries ago. Dark locks of hair framed a pale and emotionless face and he knew that things hadn’t changed a single bit in the time he had been on Earth.

“Stay here,” Thor warned (Y/N) when the doorbell rang. “I mean it,” he called form over his shoulder.

He walked calmly to the door and the person on the other side did not scare him, let alone surprise him. He had seen the person many times before, but the last time being almost three centuries ago. Dark locks of hair framed a pale and emotionless face and Thor knew that things hadn’t changed a single bit in the time he had been on Earth.

“It’s been a while, brother,” the guest said. “You look… rather human. What’s your secret?”

“Living on Earth, and French fries. What about you? Did you get a new haircut? It does suit you quite a lot,” Thor teased. “You look as you have always done, but that doesn’t explain why you’re here. I don’t recall having called you or needed you,” he rose his eyebrows quickly, leaning on the doorframe and crossing his arms over his chest, “which means that there’s no reason for you to be here.”

(Y/N) tried to spy on Thor and the mysterious intruder. She wondered why their conversation seemed to be so relaxed, but there was still a taint of disdain coming from both parts. Like a sibling relationship that’s full of cruel jokes and outside hate, but if an external being even dared hurting one of the siblings, the other would most likely kill them. 

“Don’t be an idiot and let me in, I need to talk to you,” the stranger tried to walk in, but Thor stepped in the way. “I mean it, it’s really important.”

Thor sighed heavily and let the stranger in. (Y/N) was nervously tapping her feet on the hardwood floor, and when she looked up, she felt a cold sweat run down her spine. It was a woman, a tall, pale and gorgeous woman. She was dressed in black from head to toes; black hair, black blouse, black jeans and black heels. Her attire was decorated with emerald details, like the cuffs on her shirt, and the belt around her jeans. She was perfect, and (Y/N) couldn’t believe she was Thor’s sister.

“(Y/N), leave us alone—”

“But she’s an angel of death!” (Y/N) cried out. “Don’t you dare hurting him,” she stood in front of Thor as if she tried to save him from the mysterious woman.

“I’m Hela, the goddess of death and this huge idiot’s sister,” the woman calmly introduced herself. “I’m actually the boss of all angels of death, and I have not come to take you with me. At least, not today,” (Y/N) frowned in confusion and slowly let her guard down. “By the way, how did you know I was one?”

“(Y/N), I’m serious,” Thor turned (Y/N) around and looked at her with severe eyes, “go to your room and stay there until I come for you,” (Y/N) nodded silently and walked away. “Sit, Hela,” he commanded.

“How have you been, Thor?” Hela asked after a deep breath. “How’s the human life going? Almighty Odin, she’s… weird. Normal humans don’t recognize angels of death until they die.”

“I wouldn’t know about it,” Thor retorted. “I’m not exactly a human. Father made me this… hybrid.”

“You have a soulmate. That makes you almost human,” Hela pointed out, “did you find it?” She narrowed her eyes, and before Thor could make up a lie, she smiled and continued. “You have; it’s her, right? And you know what she can do… But does she know it?” Thor nodded. “Does she know what’s going to happen to you?” The immortal shook his head heavily. “Ahh…” the Goddess of Death rose her dark eyebrows quickly. “I thought so, and I think I know why you haven’t told her… But that doesn’t concern me, does it? What’s more, is not exactly what I came to discuss.”

“Then what is it?”

“It’s about her… She needs to die,” Hela confessed. “She’s an old soul; a way too old one, and we’ve been looking for her for a long time. 906 years to be precise, which, if I’m not mistaken, coincides with the time you’ve been here. Souls are not supposed to live such long lives, especially when they don’t find their match. But your soulmate… she was one of father’s… gifts? I don’t know how to really call it—the thing is that when she died, each time I would bring her back to earth so you could find her… Father asked me to do it.”

“Curse,” Thor bitterly replied. “It was a goddamned curse, but I don’t get how she’s supposed to fit in this story.”

“It was Father who made her your soulmate. He designed a soul just for you to find each other and end this. She was supposed to find you in many occasions, but you never got together. Once she served her purpose, she would just… die too,” her voice became softer as she spoke. “You know, Father’s biggest regret was having done this to you. He knew you had stepped off limits, but the king in him overthroned his father side…” Hela looked at his brother with concerned eyes. “He might have been a neglecting father with me, but he loved you more than anything… You were his biggest pride.”

“Yet, he sent his biggest pride to live like this… Like a human that won’t die…” Thor bitterly thought in a whisper. “How is he? How’s Mother?” Thor looked at his hands, and then up at his sister again.

“They died a few centuries ago… both of them wished to see you one last time, but he couldn’t bring you back. Father wanted to bring you home, but if there’s one thing he can’t do is intervene in humans’ lives. He wished to make you and your soulmate meet earlier,” the goddess shrugged casually. “He was sorry for keeping you here, and he wanted me to tell you about it.”

“Let’s go back to (Y/N),” Thor shook his head in sorrow and bit the inside of his bottom lip. “If she doesn’t take the arrow, what’s going to happen to her?”

“We’ll kill her,” Hela said in a cold voice, “and trust me when I say that if it’s not me who does it, it’s going to be someone that won’t be as forgiving as I will. I won’t make her suffer, but I can’t assure about the others’ methods.”

“You’re their boss…”

“We have a free will policy… damn, I should’ve thought that better,” she smacked her lips and shook her head. “Anyway, you better tell her the truth soon, or else you’re going to be stuck here forever. You only have one soulmate…”

“I can’t lose her…” Thor pleadingly looked at his sister. “She’s—Hela, I cannot afford to lose her.”

“You have to decide, Thor… I better leave. It seems like you’ve got a lot of thinking to do,” Hela sighed heavily as she stood up, her brother followed her to the front door. “Take care, alright? And talk to (Y/N), she needs to know the truth. The whole truth,” the Goddess of Death leaned forward to kiss her brother’s cheek. “Call me when you guys are ready.”

(Y/N) hid behind the wall that lead from the living room to the kitchen, she had heard everything. It hurt her to think that freeing Thor from his curse meant that he would have to die; she wanted to free him, but that would mean that she had to die too because it was her mission. She was really just a pawn in a dead god's sick game.

The tears ran uncontrollably down her cheeks and just when she was about to head to her room, she and Thor bumped into each other. He looked at her with worried eyes, for it had been a while since he last saw her crying and he was sure about one thing: he hated seeing her crying. He placed his hands on her shoulders, but she quickly rejected his touch and got away from him.

“(Y/N), is everything alright?”

“Sure,” she replied from over her shoulder. She couldn’t even bother to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. “It’s all fine… When do you want me to take the arrow?”


	9. Truth comes out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s where you got me all wrong, son of Odin,” (Y/N) said in a blunt voice as she stood up. “You’ve lived with me for about a year and known me for just over that, and you still don’t know a thing about me," her voice was calmed, but showed more strength than (Y/N) thought she had.

(Y/N) evaded Thor for weeks. She would wake up extra early in the mornings just to avoid seeing him or confronting him, and even though she knew these two were inevitable, she would prolong the distance as much as she could, even if it meant sneaking throughout the house at god-forsaken hours to grab some food, or walking around with headphones to not hear him.

It killed Thor to see her acting like that—not that he could blame her at all. It was his fault for not being honest from the beginning, but he didn’t want to hurt her either. Now, due to his lies and omissions, he had probably lost the one person in his life.

One day, and just as (Y/N) arrived home, he decided to have some honesty time with her, even if she didn’t want to hear it.

“(Y/N), sit,” he demanded. (Y/N), on the other hand, rolled her eyes and kept walking up the stairs and towards her room. Thor snapped his fingers and appeared right in front of her. “(Y/N) we need to talk whether you like it or not.”

“I’ve nothing to talk to you,” she coldly said. “Put a date and we’ll end our miserable lives. I’ll help you win this sick game, son of Odin.”

Thor snapped his fingers one more time and they suddenly appeared in the middle of a small room with a couple of seats. There was one door, and as (Y/N) tried to walk out, she found herself coming back in like an endless loop.

“(Y/N) sit down, you’re not going to get anywhere else than here,” Thor chuckled lightly. (Y/N) huffed loudly and grudgingly sat down in one of the seats, but as far away from him as possible. “I know you think I tricked you into this, but I swear on my endless life it was not like that,” he said in a fervent voice. “When I didn’t die that day, the angel of death that came for me told that I would have a soulmate of my own because I became half human. I knew there was someone out there that could take the arrow and put an end to my life, but I didn’t know it was the same person that would become my soulmate,” he earnestly looked at (Y/N). “And if it wasn’t for Hela, I wouldn’t have known you’d die too. Do you think I want you to die, (Y/N)?”

“How would I know, Thor?” (Y/N) fought back. “You could’ve at least told me that you’d die—”

“You’re absolutely right!” He conceded in an enthusiastic voice. “But I had no idea how you’d react… (Y/N), I don’t want you to die. It’s the last thing I want you to do. You’re young, you’re full of life and you have a great future ahead of you, not like me,” he pointed at himself. “I don’t have anything but—there’s no future with me. I am stuck like this forever, and I really wish things were different, but they are not, and I’m sorry, I’m deeply sorry for dragging you into this fucked up mess.”

“What do I do now?” (Y/N)’s eyes filled with thick tears that made her vision blurry. “How do I live now? I know I’m going to die sooner than later because if it’s not Hela who finds me it’s going to be someone else… Your death is not the only one I’ve dreamt of, Thor.”

“I can talk to her, we’ll borrow some more time or something,” he shook his head. “But I want you to live your life, experience love, swim with sharks, bungee jumping and so many other great things that you humans do. I don’t want you to miss out on anything because of me. The fact that I was cursed doesn’t mean that you are too… I don’t want to be a curse for you, so if you want to I will pay you an apartment and everything else so you can live comfortably without having to worry about me.”

“That’s where you got me all wrong, son of Odin,” (Y/N) said in a blunt voice as she stood up. “You’ve lived with me for about a year and known me for just over that, and you still don’t know a thing about me. You think I want to do all of those things but you hadn’t thought that I already have what I want for the rest of my life, no matter how short that is,” her voice was calmed, but showed more strength than (Y/N) thought she had. “I don’t want to experience another love because I already have you with me,” she fearlessly confessed. “Yes, I fell in love with the God of Thunder and I won’t deny it,” her voice broke. “I don’t care if you don’t love me back, it’s really the very least of my problems, but if you want to die I will accept your decision because I’m not afraid anymore… I’m not afraid to die.”

“I don’t…” Thor sheepishly said. “I can’t, not now that I found you,” he stood up too and they were now facing each other. “(Y/N), you’re the best thing that’s happened to me in these 900 years of life I’ve had. You brought light into my life and I don’t want to lose you. I don’t know what’s in the afterlife, or even if there’s one—” he clumsily cupped her face in his hands and she held on to his wrists. “I love you, (Y/N)—I love you more than I thought I would,” outside the room, a loud and copious rain could be heard. “And I don’t want you to die because of me—you don’t deserve that.”

“You don’t deserve to prolong an already long existence, Thor,” (Y/N) replied calmly. Tears streamed down on her face, but she knew she had made the right decision. “If you want to die, we’ll put a date and we’ll tell Hela our conditions, and we’ll do things together. Soulmate things,” Thor, unable to pronounce a word, just nodded.

He leaned forward, with her face still in his hands, and kissed her lips so ardently that he thought he would set the whole room on fire. He loved her, heavens knew he did, and although it broke his heart that she would have such fate only because of him, he couldn’t deny that it brought peace to his heart that she was so determined to be with him during her very last days. 

He loved her, and he would make her happy until his heart stopped beating.


	10. Truces, promises and goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Before you say anything else,” Hela rose her hand. “I want to apologize for what you had to hear the other day. I was in no position to say anything, but you need to understand why I did it,” (Y/N) nodded. “I, just like Thor, was exiled by my father and he made me into this. It’s not an easy job, and sometimes I wish I didn’t do this, but this is what I get, and as you said it: I accept my destiny."

Thor contacted Hela through means that (Y/N) did not want to be a part of, and the Goddess of Death arrived a few hours later. She was dressed in the same attire that (Y/N) had seen the last time, and she felt slightly self-conscious to have yet another deity near her. She was still not used to having Thor around, especially when he made things appear, or when he himself appeared unexpectedly.

She knew they were brother and sister, but she couldn’t help but to feel self-conscious around a goddess. She was tall; ridiculously tall, and her hair was always perfectly one, and she had a way of combining black on black that surely was one of her abilities.

“Can I get you anything to drink, Hela?” Thor asked her as they walked together towards the living room. “Wine? Beer? Water?”

“Water is just fine, thank you,” Hela replied. “Hello, (Y/N), it’s nice to see you.”

“It’s nice to see you too, Hela. It’s good to introduce each other properly, right?” The human replied and nodded her head. Thor came in with a glass of water that he placed right in front of Hela and sat down next to (Y/N), holding her hand tightly. The Goddess looked at them with eyes wide open, but decided to not make any comment. “We wanted to talk to you,” (Y/N) fearfully said, “it’s about the arrow thing. I know it, all of it. I heard you two talking that day and though it took me a while to accept my destiny, I’m ready—we’re ready.”

“Before you say anything else,” Hela rose her hand. “I want to apologize for what you had to hear the other day. I was in no position to say anything, but you need to understand why I did it,” (Y/N) nodded. “I, just like Thor, was exiled by my father and he made me into what some people call the Grim Reaper, or just Death. It’s not an easy job, and sometimes I wish I didn’t do this, but this is what I get, and as you said it: I accept my destiny. Father did make you to find my brother, but it took you 900 years to do so, you must understand that souls do not live as long. It doesn’t take them that much time to find each other. But when they do, it’s a lot of paper work and bureaucratic work for us, and we don’t get paid enough—we don’t get paid at all.”

“It’s alright,” (Y/N) pursed her lips. “It’s a job that must be done, because if it’s not you, it will be somebody else,” Hela nodded and silently thanked her words.

“Having said that, with (Y/N) we want to put a date to it,” Thor explained, “and we’d like some guarantees as well.”

“So you’ve got this completely figured out, haven’t you?” Hela rose her dark eyebrows in an innocent amusement. “I thought I was going to play counselor with you two, but I’m glad you spared me from that job. If there’s something worse than being the goddess of death, is having to mediate between someone as stubborn as you and somebody else,” she chuckled to herself. “Alright, you have my full attention. What do you want?”

“I don’t want any angel of death coming for (Y/N). Not even you,” he said in a severe voice. “We decided we would do it in a year, but until then we want to be off your radars.”

“I can’t believe I’m taking orders from my younger brother,” Hela pinched the bridge of her nose, and then shook her head. “Okay, I’ll give you a year of complete freedom, but you can’t back down. I will find you, you can be sure of that,” she replied in a threatening voice.

“It’s alright, we won’t hide,” (Y/N) assured her.

“Enough of asking me for stuff, I need a guarantee too,” Hela smiled mischievously and intertwined and pale and bony hands, “and this is the only way I will hold up my part of the deal. I need a date, a specific date to come and look for you.”

“There haven’t been storms in years where I died,” Thor chimed in. “The day with the strongest storm it’s going to be the day we choose, but in a year more.”

“Can you still do that?” Hela cocked an eyebrow.

“I’m the god of thunder, not of hammers,” Thor smugly said. “You will figure it out yourself.”

“That doesn’t make me exactly happy, nor keeps me calmed, but I will agree to it because you’re my brother and, believe it or not, I do care about what happens to you. I will come in a year, be ready.”

Hela left without further words, and (Y/N) and Thor were left alone. With the excuse that she needed to study, she headed to her bedroom in silence and took out a notebook. She wanted to write something for him, so she just jotted whatever went through her mind.

“ _To my God of Thunder,_

_In a year from now we will find the end to our lives, mine shorter than yours and less intense, but a life well lived anyway. Since I met you things have been confusing, hard, but great nonetheless. In you I’ve found not only the greatest soulmate and roommate, but also a person I would like to share what little I have left. I’ve known you my entire life, in a way, and though I was afraid of what dreaming about you meant, I now feel like you didn’t deserve to have your life ended that way._

_And I’m glad it didn’t._

_I wish we had more time to be together, to love each other. But whatever happens in the afterlife, I will cherish everything we’ve been through; the thick and thin, the good and bad._

_I am ready to die, because I will do it next to the man I love. I will be safe in your arms and you will be safe in mine. I want to put an end to your pain, and I don’t want to let you down. It’s going to be hard, I know, but we’ll be just fine._

_I am not afraid to die by your side._

_I love you with all my heart, Thor Odinson. Because my soul loved you before I could realize._

_I’m yours, in this lifetime and the lifetimes to come._ ”


	11. First storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end was near, and both Thor and (Y/N) knew it. Although they had been together for almost two years now, they felt uneasy around each other.

The end was near, and both Thor and (Y/N) knew it. Although they had been together for almost two years now, they felt uneasy around each other. (Y/N) spent more time locked in her room rather than spending time with Thor, and Thor wanted to be with her, but he didn’t know how. After all, they were each other’s death.

(Y/N) marked down the days of her calendar. She wouldn’t even make it to her next birthday, she thought bitterly. She often found herself talking out loud with her dead mother, asking for advice from heaven but she knew damn well that dead people could not answer to her thousand questions. It was midnight and she felt tired, but not in the mood to sleep on her own. With only three days left on earth, she decided to go to the one place that always offered comfort, even in the hardest of times.

She jogged down the stairs, her naked feet slapping against the hardwood surface. She opened the door to another bedroom and found Thor fast asleep on his king-size bed. She sighed in relief and walked on the tip of her toes towards him and slid under the soft covers. She didn’t even need to hold him, just by knowing he was there she felt safe.

But Thor wasn’t really asleep. He hadn’t been asleep in weeks; not that he needed sleep at all, but in 908 years he had become quite accustomed to doze off. He opened his eyes the very minute the mattress sank beside him, and propping one arm on the pillow he looked at (Y/N).

“Hey, pumpkin,” he hummed softly, “did you have a nightmare?”

“No,” she shook her head lightly, “I just—I’m sorry for avoiding you these days… or weeks. I don’t even know now, I’m a bit overwhelmed by all of this. I can’t believe it’s been a year already.”

“I know,” he gently pushed away some locks of (Y/N)’s hair. “I know, and I haven’t done anything to make it less hard—if anything, I’ve made things worse. I didn’t know how to reach you.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself,” she placed a hand on his cheek and they smiled. “It’s on both of us.”

“I love you, (Y/N),” Thor’s eyes filled with shiny tears, and as he tried to look away, (Y/N) grabbed his face and pulled him closer to her.

Their lips melted in one another, finding a new way to communicate without the need of words. Their hands quickly got rid of the fabric constraints of their bodies, tossing them away. Thor hovered over (Y/N) and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She knew that no matter what happened in three days more, she would have still been the happiest girl on the face of the earth.

Thor loved to see her writhing underneath him, even though it was the very first time—and possibly the last one too. He loved it, nonetheless. Each breath she took seemed glorious to him, and the barely audible noises she made were Valhalla itself right in that four-walled bedroom. He felt himself dying in her arms, and if it was so comfortable, he would’ve rather dying right there, a hundred times if necessary, for a hundred years more if he had to, but in the warmth that her body offered.

She arched her back away from the mattress and held on to his broad shoulders as she screamed in pleasure. She hoped that dying felt similar to this, for she could not have it any other way.

Exhaustion took over them, and they couldn’t carry on. Instead, they found a new way to love each other. (Y/N) rolled on her back and Thor pulled her closer, sneaking an arm under her head and the other securing her against his chest.

“I love you, (Y/N),” Thor said as he nuzzled against the back of her neck. “And if there’s an afterlife, I will surely like to spend it with you,” she nodded silently, feeling a stream of tears fall down from her eyes and landing straight on Thor’s forearm. “Pumpkin are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

“I love you too, Thor,” (Y/N) replied in a shaky voice as she dried the thick tears with the back of her hand. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. In this lifetime or in other I will be yours. I’m sorry for not finding you earlier.”

“Right now is just perfect,” Thor assured her, kissing the top of her head. “Now get some sleep,” he sighed, “don’t think I haven’t heard you stay up until late, missy.”

* * *

Thor held (Y/N)’s hand and with a snap of his fingers they appeared in a familiar field for both of them. (Y/N) had never seen it like that, so full of life and flowers. It almost seemed like taken out of a fairy tale; even the skies were clear. She couldn’t even picture the dead bodies around her. It just wasn’t possible that a place could have been the venue of a bloodshed.

“This has always been my favorite place,” Thor mused. “It’s especially beautiful when it’s not covered in blood, don’t you think? This is Denmark, house to the late King Niels.”

“I was thinking on the exact same thing,” (Y/N) looked around her, completely mesmerized. “This is beautiful, Thor,” she pressed her hand against her back pocket and found her cherished piece of paper. “Before we do this, I want to read to you a little something I wrote. I hope you don’t mind my cheesiness,” she unfolded the paper and took a deep breath. “To my God of Thunder,” she started. “In a year from now we will find the end to our lives, mine shorter than yours and less intense, but a life well lived anyway. Since I met you things have been confusing, hard, but great nonetheless. In you I’ve found not only the greatest soulmate and roommate, but also a person I would like to share what little I have left. I’ve known you my entire life, in a way, and though I was afraid of what dreaming about you meant, I know feel like you didn’t deserve to have your life ended that way. And I’m glad it didn’t,” her voice started to weaken. “I wish we had more time to be together, to love each other, to make each other happy,” the tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to come out. “But whatever happens in the afterlife, I will cherish everything we’ve been through; the thick and thin, the good and bad,” (Y/N) took another deep breath. “I am ready to die, because I will do it next to the man I love. I will be safe in your arms and you will be safe in mine. I want to put an end to your pain, and I don’t want to let you down. It’s going to be hard, I know, but we’ll be just fine. I am not afraid to die by your side” she pursed her lips tightly. “I love you with all my heart, Thor Odinson. Because my soul loved you before I could realize. I’m yours, in this lifetime and the lifetimes to come,” she looked up at him and found him crying just like her.

Thor pulled her closer to him and she let the paper slip from her trembling hand. They held each other tightly, soothing each other’s pain in their embrace. They loved each other, there was no doubt about that.

“(Y/N), death won’t bend me to make me forget about you,” he cupped her face with both hands. “I will never forget you.”

Thor took a deep breath, and out of a sudden, dark clouds darkened the sky and a heavy rain started to pour down on the lovers. It was not like any other storm (Y/N) had seen. She inhaled sharply, making a great effort to focus and be able to see the arrow. Hela appeared amidst a dark cloud, with a look rather similar to her other ones. She didn’t even bother saying a few farewell words for her brother, for it was her job to welcome people to their last hours, and their first ones as deceased.

There it was, as shiny as it usually was. It almost seemed like a beacon of light amidst the dull and gloomy scenery. She breathed deeply and placed her hands right there where the arrow was, but she couldn’t grab it.

“What the…?” She whispered. “I—I can’t—”

Hela looked in horror and awe. She was promised two souls and now she had none. “What is this supposed to mean?” She asked, gritting her teeth in infuriation. “(Y/N), take the arrow right now!”

“I can’t!” She yelped in despair. “It just goes through me…” she looked at Thor who was just as puzzled. “It’s impossible—”she ran a hand through her hair. “I’ve touched it before—we were supposed to do it!”

“I was promised two dead people today,” she said in a frightening serenity, “apparently I’m getting none. Shall I take them by force then? Reclaim what was promised?”

“Don’t you dare,” Thor took a step, standing right in between the two women. “If you touch her I will end you,” he growled.

“Calm down,” she rose her hand. “As much as I like the job, I didn’t like the idea of taking you with me. Either of you, for the record. I’ve grown fond of you, (Y/N),” Hela looked at the human. “I will erase you from the records because I am that nice, so you will live in peace until you can take the arrow again,” the Goddess of Death snapped her fingers and disappeared into thin air.

“What happened?” Thor turned around. “Did you really…?” (Y/N) nodded silently. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged. “I just couldn’t touch it. It wasn’t calling me or anything—sometimes it talks to me or… whatever,” she awkwardly explained. “I don’t know how to put it into words, but it speaks to me in… I don’t know, what language do you really speak? Because when it’s making sounds, it doesn’t say anything I can understand.”

“We don’t have a name for it,” Thor furrowed his brows in puzzlement. “We just… speak it. I learnt English with time, and other languages too… but what does it say?”

“I don’t know—I just told you that it spoke to me in a language I didn’t understand,” she chuckled and shook her head. “I wanna go home, I want some celebration pizza.”

“You got it,” Thor snapped his fingers and they were back in the States.


	12. An unexpected visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably out of exhaustion, (Y/N) started seeing things—or a thing; more specifically, a man.

(Y/N) felt weird after not being able to take the arrow from Thor’s chest, and that feeling didn’t abandon her in the year that they had been given. She didn’t feel bad for not having died, but because there was something not right that she couldn’t explain.

Probably out of exhaustion, she started seeing things—or a thing; more specifically, a man. His hair was pitch black, and she would’ve considered his hair was long if it wasn’t for Thor’s hair. He had grown it just above his shoulders, very much like the stranger’s. He was tall, slim, or so it seemed from afar. He never got close to her, but she was sure that he was observing her.

But nobody else seemed to see him, or even feel his presence.

Whenever she looked up, there he was, looking right back at her and grinning widely. He seemed familiar, as if he had seen him before, but she couldn’t really decipher where or when. She saw him so often that she started drawing him on her notebook. Why? She wasn’t sure, she had no one to ask about him. But looking at her sketch, the strange man did have a resemblance to Hela. She knew exactly what to do.

Thor went to pick her up that same day, and (Y/N) slowly dropped the bomb.

“Hey, do you have more siblings apart from Hela?”

“Why do you ask, pumpkin?” Thor seemed quite uncomfortable with the question.  
“Because we have never talked about each other’s families—now that we’re like an official thing, and that we didn’t die I figured it was about time you let out some info about living in Asgard.”

Thor chuckled lightly and shook his head. “I have a brother, younger one. His name’s Loki and… we weren’t exactly close. I thought we were, but we were not. I don’t really wanna talk about him,” he glanced at her quickly. “What about you? What happened to your family?”

“Dad died before I could remember, there were some pictures of the three of us but I really don’t remember, and mom… she died a few years ago, after I turned 21. The doctors said it was cancer, but I never saw an exam or anything. Maybe she kept it to herself, she was not very good at sharing. They were soulmates… she always told me that.”

“I’m sorry you lost them,” Thor said softly, reaching out his hand towards (Y/N)’s and squeezed it gently.

“It’s alright,” she looked at him and smiled. “I’m not alone anymore, I got you.”

(Y/N) couldn’t settle with that answer, but as she was good at pretending, she didn’t bring the topic up ever again.

Not with him at least.

Hela wasn’t as hard to contact as (Y/N) chose to believe, and arranging a meeting with the Goddess of Death was the easiest part. Hela chose the place and date, and two days later, the two women met on a café downtown.

“I can’t say I’m not surprised,” Hela rose her eyebrows, “but now that we’re here, what can I do for you?”

“It’s about Thor, I want to know what happened to him—I know there’s something he hasn’t told me.”

“Maybe there’s a reason why he hasn’t told you—”

“I’ve been seeing a man lately,” (Y/N) interrupted her. “Not in that way, but I’ve seen him many times. At school, when I’m out for a run, running some errands, he’s there. He’s always there. He’s watching me, and he kinda looks like you—I mean, like, long, dark hair, very pale complexion, dressed in all black. I’ve seen his face somewhere but I don’t really remember. No one else seems to notice him…” she whispered, and Hela’s face changed abruptly.

“Are you seeing him right now?”

“No, he’s never around when I’m with Thor… or you, but I made a drawing of him, look,” (Y/N) took from her bag a folded piece of paper with the man’s face. Hela gasped, slowly taking a hand to her slightly open mouth. “Who is him, and why is he chasing me?”

“He’s our brother—but they were never really close. Loki had… greater ambitions than what was destined for him. Thor was meant to be the king, he was father’s firstborn son, and Loki was adopted from another… world. Loki wasn’t happy that father didn’t choose him for the throne; he believed to be more suitable for ruling but when he was shown otherwise, he ran away. We believed he’d died many centuries ago, before Father and Mother did, but apparently Loki didn’t.”

“Why is he following me?”

“I don’t know,” she sighed heavily. “It’s been almost a thousand years since Thor’s been gone from Asgard.”

“Should I tell Thor, then?”

“No, not yet,” Hela slid the piece of paper closer to (Y/N). “At least, not until I figure out something.”

They parted ways after finishing their orders, but (Y/N) could not go back home right away. She walked slowly in the cold city of New York. January had been a cold month, and she, somehow felt even colder even though she had coffee and she was dressed in many layers of clothes.

She could feel someone following her, and she turned a few times to distract the person after her. People around her seemed to slowly disappear and she found herself alone in a park. She turned around and there he was, but he was not a normal man. She had seen him before, not many times, but enough to recognize his face and cunning smile.

“I’ve been wanting to meet you for quite a long time,” he said in a silky, charming voice. “My name is Loki, I am one of the sons of Odin. You must be (Y/N), (Y/N) (Y/L/N), right? I thought Hela would never leave your side. You are really an adventurous one; look at you, hanging out with gods like you’re one of them, but you’re nothing but a human… A special one,” he conceded, “but human nonetheless.”

“What do you want?”

“Just to get to know you a bit better. Do you still live with my brother?”

“Leave me alone,” (Y/N) whispered. “I know exactly who you are.”

“Whatever Hela or Thor have told you is not even half of what I am,” Loki’s smile grew wider, as if he took pride in whatever bad things were said about him.

“You’re _that_ man… The king’s man,” (Y/N) whispered, fearing her voice would break if she spoke louder. “It was your bow and arrow… _you_ wanted Thor dead, but it didn’t turn out alright. He didn’t die.”

“Back then I was not aware of the curse that Father had put on him, that was my mistake,” he nodded his head almost acknowledging his own past errors. “I didn’t really read the disclaimer where it said that Thor would become an immortal, but now I know it, and I know you know it.”

“If I think about it,” (Y/N) took a deep breath, “there’s only one reason you’re following me, and if you must know… I can’t do it.”

“I know you’re lying. It takes a liar to know one. I’m the God of Mischief after all, I should know, but you’re a fast learner and I’ll give you that,” Loki smiled widely, gently caressing (Y/N)’s cheek and she trembled. “Oh, you shouldn’t be afraid of me” he cooed. “You know that if it’s not me who comes for you, it will be an angel of death and you won’t like that, and I’m sure my brainless brother won’t like that either. Besides, Hela cannot stop them forever.”

“But they will find you, either one of them—or both at the same time,” (Y/N) pointed out. “You can be sure they will find you and they’ll kill you,” her breathing was erratic and the fear crept up her back.

“Yes, they might…” he nodded in acknowledgement. “But now I know how to kill Thor so…” Loki’s smile grew again. “I will know if you tell him you saw me, so I would recommend you not to.”

Loki stepped back and turned on his heels to leave, as silently as he did after appearing before her. (Y/N) was shaking, and out of desperation, she thought about Thor so heartedly that he appeared in his robe and bunny slippers in the middle of the street.

“(Y/N)? What the hell?” He asked, but once he saw how distressed and uneasy she was, he softened his expression. (Y/N) ran towards him and hid her face on his chest as she cried her heart out. “Hey, look at me,” he placed a hand under her chin and made her look up. “What happened?”

“I just—” (Y/N) said in a choked voice—“I just wanna go home,” she shook her head. “Please, Thor, just take me home,” she pleaded earnestly, tugging at the fluffy garment.

“Alright, pumpkin,” Thor kindly kissed the top of her forehead, knowing that he wouldn’t get an answer, “we’re going home,” he snapped his fingers and they were once again in the safety of home.


	13. Ashes to ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a new thing for Loki, to see his older siblings working hand in hand to stop him. Hela was never bothered by his presence, and now there she was. Taking part in a fight that was not even hers. Loki was not afraid, not even close. He even seemed to enjoy and rejoice with the anticipation that confrontation carried. He hadn’t seen any of them in centuries.
> 
> “I was not expecting a family reunion, but I can’t say it bothers me. Oh no, not at all,” Loki rubbed his hands. “It’s been so long, Hela. How’s the death business going?”
> 
> “I thought you were dead,” she snarled. “You should be. Why are you here?”
> 
> ___
> 
> We've made it til the end! I want to thank each and everyone of you for having commented, read or given kudos to this story. There's more on the way, but you'll have to wait!

Thor wasn’t sure why (Y/N) was there where he found her the other day, or what might have shocked her or upset her, she was being unusually evasive. He often thought of her as an open book; she wasn’t good at keeping secrets, let alone having them, so it was not normal that she got nervous whenever she was asked about that topic.

“Pumpkin, please, we need to talk about what happened the other day,” he said softly when he brought breakfast to bed. “I need to know why it upset you so much.”

“I can’t tell you,” she shook her head. “Don’t make me do it…”

“Does Hela have anything to do with this?”

“No,” (Y/N) replied more calmly, “but I need to talk to her, now that you mention it. It’s kind of urgent,” Thor sighed heavily and nodded. “Tell her I need to meet her, please.”

At around midday, Hela arrived thanks to (Y/N)’s petition. The two women headed to Thor’s office and stayed inside in silence for a while; the Goddess of Death had an idea of what might have happened, but she was scared to ask, especially when she wasn’t sure that Thor knew what was going on.

“We met… officially,” (Y/N) held her head with both hands as she propped her elbows on the wooden desk. Hela turned to (Y/N) and took the chair on the other side of the desk. “After our meeting the other day, he appeared out of nowhere and followed me until we were alone. I believe he did something for us to be alone. He wants to kill Thor,” (Y/N) sentenced.

“And how does he plan to that? Thor cannot be killed just like that,” Hela reminded her.

“It comes a long way. He killed Thor—I mean he was the reason Thor got killed,” Hela frowned in confusion. “He said that he learnt the hard way that Thor couldn’t be killed, and now he wants to give it another try. I knew I’d seen Loki before, and it was in my dreams. I’ve dreamt about Thor’s death all my life, and recently, I started dreaming about the minutes before he was shot. The king had a man, and this man gave him the bow and arrow that was supposed to kill your brother. Loki knows everything.”

“Does Thor know?”

“He told me not to tell him,” (Y/N) sighed and shook her head in sorrow. “Hela, I’ve done my research,” she tugged at her bottom lip, “but I need you to tell me what he can do. You know him more than anyone, and Thor won’t say a word about him.”

“He was known for being a shape-shifter. He pranked Thor once, when they were kids… It didn’t really end up that well,” she chuckled and shook her head. “He’s also good at controlling people, he’s _very_ good at it.”

“Shit…” (Y/N) whispered, coving her mouth with her hand. “That’s it then. It’s worse than I thought. He’s gonna use me to kill Thor,” she fell into a pit of despair and no one could rescue her from that.

“We need to tell him—”

“Tell me what exactly?” Thor appeared though the door. The women looked at each other with eyes wide open, and then they looked at Thor. “Are you two alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Announce yourself, idiot,” Hela growled. “(Y/N), tell him. If not, it can be too late,” the goddess sighed heavily and left the house with her heels clacking on the hardwood floor.

“(Y/N), is there something you want to tell me?”

“There’s something I want to show you,” she held his hand and they walked together to her bedroom. She searched in her pockets the paper of Loki’s drawing and showed it to him. Thor couldn’t conceal his expression. “I know who this person is… he’s not a person per se, but still. He’s your brother and the reason you have that arrow. I saw him—I’ve seen it a few times,” (Y/N) sat on the bed, feeling suddenly exhausted. “Hela told me she thought he was dead, but he’s not dead, and he’s been following me for a while now. We met a few days ago, right before you picked me up on the street,” her voice became weaker.

“Did he do something to you?” Thor sat down next to her and cupped her face with his big hands. (Y/N) shook her head. “I’ll take care of it. You don’t have to worry about a thing, alright?” Thor leaned towards her and locked his lips with hers in a hearted kiss. He had a hunch, and it was the worst one, but (Y/N) didn’t really have to know.

* * *

(Y/N) ran with all of her might for she knew Loki was right there behind her. As she ran up a flight of stairs, the only thing that went through her mind was that she wished Thor could feel she was in trouble. It wasn’t the first time that it had worked, and she hoped it could still work.

“Come out, come out wherever you are!” Loki shouted in melodic voice from the first floor, but as (Y/N) reached the rooftop, Loki was already there.

Out of the blue, a roar of thunder startled the two of them, and Thor appeared amidst the lightning that adorned the furious skies. The arrow was glowing almost gorgeously on his chest and with every step he took, the thunder became louder and louder. He looked like a god, with his long, blonde hair and his bulky body all lit up. Next to Thor, Hela appeared. (Y/N) ran and hid behind the two gods, tugging at Thor’s and holding it tightly. He looked at her from over his shoulder, and gave her an assuring smile, though he wasn’t sure if he actually believed that things would turn alright.

It was a new thing for Loki, to see his older siblings working hand in hand to stop him. Hela was never bothered by his presence, and now there she was. Taking part in a fight that was not even hers. Loki was not afraid, not even close. He even seemed to enjoy and rejoice with the anticipation that confrontation carried. He hadn’t seen any of them in centuries.

“I was not expecting a family reunion, but I can’t say it bothers me. Oh no, not at all,” Loki rubbed his hands. “It’s been so long, Hela. How’s the death business going?”

“I thought you were dead,” she snarled. “You should be. Why are you here?”

“It hurts my feelings that you feel that way,” Loki took a hand to his chest. “Oh, wait… It really doesn’t. Anyway, sister, it’s not you who I need to end, it’s Thor, so if you’d be so kind to step aside and mind your own business.”

“What makes you think you can kill me?” Thor asked in a calmed voice. “You have failed miserably at it, and when you made a human kill me it didn’t work either.”

“Thor, if you don’t stop him he will trick me, and make me and take the arrow…” (Y/N) cried out in rage, concern and hopelessness. “It’s been his plan all along! He’s found a found a way to end it!”

“It took me a while to find out your true intentions, brother,” Thor calmly said, “but when you appeared after 906 years it could only be because of the same reason and through the same means. I know you want to manipulate (Y/N), just as I know you manipulated the king. What kind of god of lies and mischief would you be if you didn’t?”

“What are you going to do with all that knowledge, brother?”

“Kill you,” Thor threatened.

The thunder roared again, and Thor’s arms were wrapped in lightning bolts. He leaped like a deadly predator on the hunt towards his brother, both falling onto the floor and rolling. Loki was agile enough to get up quickly, and he dodged swiftly and effortlessly each upcoming strike. Thor was blinded by rage and fueled completely by it. The God of Thunder growled each time Loki slithered away from his grasp, only making him more eager to go after his prey.

Loki teased him, because he knew his brother wouldn’t resist much, but before he could realize, Thor already had him by the collar of his garments and pushed him onto the concrete. His fists landed on Loki’s face, leaving open wounds on his skin until Loki can taste his own blood.

Hela grabbed (Y/N)’s hand and, together, they ran to safety. “Don’t you dare moving,” the goddess said. “He’ll be too busy fighting—”

Loki appeared right in front of them, startling both women. Although he was known as an excellent shape-shifter, the god could also make illusions of himself in battle, therefore creating an awfully real distraction for the enemy. Thor was not fighting the real one, but he couldn’t notice; the real one was now grabbing (Y/N)’s hand and dragging her across the concrete floor towards Thor. He realized only too late of this.

“Let me go!” (Y/N) tried to free herself from Loki’s hands. “Let me go!”

“Look at your precious human,” an unharmed Loki teased. He placed his hand on (Y/N)’s jaw to immobilize her. “It would be a real shame if something happened to her.”

“Your fight is not with her,” Thor fought hard to catch his breath. “Let her go, now!”

“As you wish,” Loki smiled cunningly, and pushed the human to the ground.

(Y/N) was not in control of herself anymore. In the back of her head, she screamed at herself to regain consciousness, but she was helpless. She rose from the ground and her body steadily walked towards Thor, and once she reached him, she placed both hands on the arrow. Thor shouted at her and shook her from her stupor, but there was no way of breaking the spell she was under.

(Y/N) pulled the arrow slowly, and Thor shrieked in an agonizing pain. The thunder stopped and he heavily fell on his knees. She kept pulling the arrow out, it was an arduous job, but she carried on with it in her numbed state. She was almost done when she was waken up from the spell.

Hela had stabbed Loki’s chest from behind, crossing his heart with her sword. Blood found its way out of his mouth and he too fell on his knees. Loki found a dishonorable end to a life full of hatred, jealousy and resentment. He wouldn’t come back to haunt anybody, and Hela would make sure he received his fair punishment for the crimes committed.

“I’m sorry!” (Y/N) cried, unable to take her hands away from the arrow. “Thor—I!” Thor placed his hands over hers and kept pulling. “What are you doing? Stop it!” Thick tears ran down her cheeks as she felt how she, with great effort, finished the task. “No!” She howled.

“It was bound to happen anyway, pumpkin,” Thor calmly said. “If it wasn’t today, it would surely be some other day.”

“B—but you didn’t have to do it this—this way!” (Y/N) kneeled in front of him, wrapping her arms around his torso. “Thor, no!”

“I’m sorry I put you in danger, (Y/N),” he gently petted her hair and kissed the top of her head. “I should’ve told you about Loki, so I could take care of him earlier—I love you, for the record. I love you so much,” his body was slowly turning into specs of dust in the wind. “You were the best thing that happened to me, and for that I’ll be forever grateful.”

“I’m so sorry—I am—” she stuttered, choking with the many words she wanted to say—“I love you too, Thor. I love you so much,” the tears dripped from here chin onto her chest.

“I’m yours (Y/N), and I’m always going to be yours,” he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips on top of hers before they disappeared. “I love you so much.”

Thor became one with the wind and (Y/N) felt a sharp pain on her chest. It wasn’t just heartbreak for having lost a loved one. It wasn’t even close to when her mother had died. This was how dying felt, and she didn’t want to, but she was ready to. Without Thor on earth, she really didn’t have any other choice. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at the unfeeling universe for ripping her heart out of her chest, but she was too weak for that. She couldn’t even keep herself up.

She fell onto the concrete floor and mouthed a few last words. “I love you too…” Her eyelids closed for good, and a sepulchral silence took over.

Hela witnessed how Thor’s body turned into dust. (Y/N) held him until the very end until there was nothing of him anymore, and she couldn’t help but to shed a tear of sorrow. She wanted to take her brother home, and she also wanted to bring (Y/N) along, but now both of them were gone and out of her reach. She took a deep breath and made (Y/N)’s body disappear, for she had to take the lovers’ souls to another place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is over, and I just want to thank everyone who's been giving kudos to this story. It's been an interesting journey, and I hope you enjoy the ride. I'd love to hear all your comments, concerns and doubts, and I'll be glad to get back to you!


	14. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hela tried not to think about the last time she had seen (Y/N), it brought way too many memories, and unfortunately, most of them were bad ones. It was the last time she saw Thor after a painfully long time, and the time she had to take a loved one’s life.

“Are you alright?”

(Y/N) lifted her head and saw a blonde, little boy looking straight at her. His bright blue eyes made her feel oddly safe, as if she had seen him before, but she couldn’t recall when or where. She was, after all, only 6 years old. She couldn’t really remember a lot of things. The boy still looked at her as he waited for an answer.

“Did those mean girls do something to you?” He asked.

“No,” (Y/N) shook her head and dried the tears on her round cheeks.

“Do you want a candy?” The boy took a small handful of almost melted chocolates and other candies and presented them to the little girl. “My sister brought them. My mom used to give me one when I felt sad, so I’m giving you one. Don’t be sad.”

“Thank you,” (Y/N) gladly took one and ate it.

“Who is picking you up? It’s very late.”

“My mom, but I don’t know where she is,” (Y/N) shrugged. She felt way calmer now that she wasn’t alone. 

“I can keep you company. And when my sister comes, we can keep you company until your mom comes. What’s your name?”

“(Y/N), and yours?” She replied.

“I’m Thor,” the little boy smiled widely, and (Y/N) couldn’t help to smile as well. “Do you want another one?” He sat next to her and placed the candies on the floor right in between them. “I have more, I can bring more tomorrow if you want.”

“Thanks, they're delicious,” (Y/N) nodded and ate another one.

“Thor!” A loud voice yelled. It was a tall woman with dark hair and dark clothing. She walked towards the little boy and his new friend. “Here you are. Come on,” she hurried him. “We have to get going.”

“We can’t!” He complained. “(Y/N)’s mom hasn’t arrived yet! Hela, we have to wait until (Y/N) leaves!”

“I’ve got a lot of work to do, I cannot wait,” Hela sighed heavily. “Wait, what was your name?” She turned to (Y/N) with a concerned frown. “(Y/N)? Really?” The little girl nodded nervously. She felt as if she already knew all of these new people in front of her, maybe from a dream or another life. “Oh,” Hela smiled knowingly. “I met a girl with your name once,” she chuckled. “She was very kind.”

The three new acquaintances stayed together until (Y/N)’s mom appeared. She thanked them both for keeping her daughter company and the two left. Thor and Hela walked together, holding hands. She invited him ice cream, and ate it on a park nearby. 

“She seems like a nice girl, that (Y/N),” Hela commented. “And she’s pretty too.”

“Did you really meet someone with her name?” Little Thor asked suspiciously.

“I did, it was a very long time ago,” Hela nodded absentmindedly. 

Hela tried not to think about the last time she had seen (Y/N), it brought way too many memories, and unfortunately, most of them were bad ones. It was the last time she saw Thor after a painfully long time, and the time she had to take a loved one’s life. In order to bring Thor and (Y/N) back to Earth she had to pull some strings and ask for some owed favors. It was not an easy job, but she managed to succeed. It was better than the first time, because they found each other very early in their lives.   
Hela watched her little brother eagerly eating his ice cream. It was worth it. It was all worth it.

“Do you know that in this world, we have soulmates?” She asked him, and the boy’s eyes lit up even brighter. “Yeah, there are people made just for you. Some of them get married, others remain best friends for their lives. And some live many, many lives just to find one another?”

“Do you have one?”

“No, I don’t… You know I can’t have one,” she chuckled. “But you do. And I think you found yours.”

“How do you know?”

“I’ll explain it when you’re older. Now let’s go, I do have a lot of work to do,” she chuckled and the two siblings left holding hands.

Hela looked at her tiny brother. It was just like the old days. The very old days. When they were in Asgard, and they were a somewhat family. Thor still didn’t know everything about the world, or his previous life, the longest one that any mortal had had. Hela was gathering strength to tell him all about it one day, but in the meantime, she would make the most of the precious time that she granted him and (Y/N). 

She knew they deserved to be together again, for more time.


End file.
